


Tra amore e violenza

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Sensuale genialità [6]
Category: DC - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Blood, Bondage, M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Il rapporto tra Tony e Lex Luthor è d'affari, ma non solo.





	Tra amore e violenza

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa al Drawlloween 2015. Prompt: 23 Gore  
> Scritta per il P0rnFest! Prompt: Lex Luthor/Tony Stark: Accordi tra famiglie.

Tra amore e violenza  
  
  


Lex strofinò la testa contro la stoffa della poltrona e assottigliò gli occhi. Sbadigliò guardando suo padre abbattere la mazza sulla testa dell'uomo legato su una sedia.

"Ho sentito che hai iniziato a frequentare mio figlio" biascicò Howard. La puzza di alcool gli punse le narici. Si voltò verso Howard, l'uomo teneva in mano una bottiglia di vino francese. Sorrise ed annuì.

"Sì" rispose. Le urla del malcapitato risuonarono nella stanza, mentre il sangue schizzava sulle pareti.

Howard ondeggiò il bicchiere, seguì con lo sguardo uno schizzo di sangue che macchiò la gamba davanti del tavolinetto e sorrise voltandosi a sua volta verso Lex.

"Ed è una cosa seria?" domandò.

Lionel si rizzò, si poggiò la mazza sporca di sangue sulla spalliera della giacca.

"Sai che Lex è un tipo da relazioni serie" disse.

Howard sventolò la mano libera arricciando il labbro.

"Chiedevo perché se è seria, bisogna prendere qualche accordo. In fondo, Tony è il mio unico erede".

Lex si massaggiò il collo, guardando lo Stark in viso.

"Qualche accordo è sempre meglio prenderlo, anche se abbiamo già delle carte firmate" spiegò. Le urla della vittima avevano lasciato il posto a bassi rantoli.

Howard guardò Lionel, Lionel scrollò le spalle e sorrise allargando le braccia.

"Sai che Lex ha bisogno di qualche catena e un po' di sangue per eccitarsi".

Howard strinse il bicchiere fino a far cigolare il vetro.

"Allora è meglio che tuo figlio abbia qualcosa di valore da offrire".

Lex si coprì la bocca con le dita affusolate e sbadigliò.

"Voi parlatene pure, io vedrò di fare due chiacchiere con il diretto interessato" disse. Avanzò lungo il pavimento, le sue scarpe nere si macchiarono di sangue. Aprì la porta di metallo ed uscì, se la richiuse alle spalle con un gesto secco e proseguì con passo cadenzato lungo il corridoio.

Raggiunse un ascensore, premette il pulsante, lo guardò aprirsi e vi entrò. Si appoggiò contro la parete di metallo e si slacciò la cravatta. La fece ondeggiare, la porta si aprì e Lex uscì in uno sgabuzzino. Sbuffò schivando una scopa, passò accanto a uno straccio e aprì una porta. Guardò a destra e a sinistra vedendo un corridoio libero ed uscì.

Percorse il corridoio fino all'entrata principale della fabbrica, passò oltre il box della guardia e si diresse verso le scale. Le risalì fino ad arrivare davanti al proprio ufficio e ci entrò, passandosi la mano sulla fronte sudata.

"Tony, ci sei ancora?" chiese.

Tony fece indietreggiare la sedia girevole, si alzò in piedi avanzando verso di lui; sogghignò socchiudendo gli occhi e allargò le braccia.

“Mi sono tolto i vestiti giusto per essere sicuro di non farmi venire la tentazione di andarmene in giro” disse.

Le orecchie di Lex divennero vermiglie, si voltò e chiuse la porta dell'ufficio a chiave. Mise la chiave nella tasca della giacca e se la tolse, raggiungendo la scrivania. Gettò la giacca su di essa ed osservò la sedia girevole.

"Penso che discuteremo di affari nel nostro modo insolito" sussurrò roco.

Tony si sedette sulla sedia a gambe aperte, vi poggiò i talloni e i palmi delle mani facendo leva, sporgendo così il bacino.

"Di che affari?" chiese.

Si leccò le labbra, socchiuse gli occhi.

"Pensavo fosse oggi il giorno della nostra seduta privata".

Lex si sfilò le scarpe, si mise a cavalcioni su Tony e gli mordicchiò il collo.

"Tuo padre vuole delle sicurezze per il suo piccolo ... indifeso ... rampollo" sussurrò seducente.

Gli leccò l'orecchio e gli massaggiò le spalle, rabbrividendo di piacere al contatto con la pelle calda del più giovane.

Tony intrecciò i polsi sopra la testa poggiandoli allo schienale, sporse i glutei e sorrise.

"Potresti dirgli che mi scopi in tutta sicurezza" suggerì.

Piegò il capo, mugolò e si leccò le labbra.

"Cosa gli dirai di avermi offerto?".

Lex utilizzò la propria cravatta per legargli i polsi. Chinò in avanti la testa e gli leccò il petto, gli prese il capezzolo in bocca e lo accarezzò con la punta della lingua.

Si staccò, le sua labbra si arrossarono e guardò la pelle abbronzata dell'altro rabbrividire.

"Non ho dubbi che a te basterebbe" mormorò roco.

Accarezzò i fianchi del più giovane e gli mordicchiò il labbro.

"Però penso voglia una fetta della mia società, o meglio quella di mio padre. Come se mio padre potesse mai fregarlo" mormorò roco. Si slacciò i propri pantaloni e gli avvicinò le labbra all'orecchio.

Tony gemette, si puntellò con i piedi sulla sedia strofinando il sedere contro i boxer di Lex, socchiuse gli occhi liquidi e deglutì.

“Mnh, ed io che volevo un vero accordo pre-matrimoniale” sussurrò roco.

Mosse le dita delle mani sentendole formicolare, la cravatta gli scese lungo i polsi.

“Qualcosa tipo ‘in caso di cessata attività sessuale, il signor Stark potrà prendere ciò che vuole, perché tanto lo fa comunque’, ecco” scherzò, con tono ansimante.

Lex si tolse del tutto i pantaloni, ricadendo addosso a Tony e piegando la sedia all'indietro, li fece cadere a terra, si raddrizzò puntellandosi sulle ginocchia ed iniziò a slacciarsi la camicia.

Tony gemette, si morse il labbro e mosse la schiena. Tese le braccia legate, gli strinse le gambe alla vita e si strusciò socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Ohw, e tutta questa enfasi?” sussurrò.

Si strofinò ripetutamente, mugolò e si tese.

Lex iniziò a baciarlo ripetutamente, gli accarezzò la lingua con la propria e il proprio respiro divenne ansante.

"Ho avuto uno spettacolo ispirante" mormorò roco.

  
  


Tony rise roco, gli morse il labbro e fece leva con le ginocchia, si voltò mettendosi a gattoni e tese le braccia poggiandosi sul petto contro lo schienale della sedia riversa sotto di lui.

“Ogni tanto gli affari di famiglia servono a qualcosa” mormorò.

Lex si sfilò la camicia e la fece cadere a terra, seguendo con lo sguardo la stoffa candida arrivare per terra. Ghignò e si voltò, sciolse i polsi di Tony, mettendo le sue mani sulle proprie spalle. Passò la lingua sulla propria cravatta, la raggomitolò e la strofinò sul petto di Tony. Si strusciò sul corpo dell'altro facendo cigolare la sedia. All'altezza dell'ombelico tolse la cravatta dalla pelle del più giovane, la mise sulla linea della sua schiena e la fece scendere fino ai suoi glutei. La lasciò cadere per terra e accarezzò il sedere del più giovane.

Tony ansimò, si inarcò ripetutamente all'indietro e tenne i polsi incrociati dietro il collo di Lex.

"Oggi siamo ispirati" mugolò.

Sporse il sedere strofinandolo contro la stoffa, aveva gli occhi liquidi.

"Potrebbe chiederlo tuo padre un pagamento, in cambio di quello che mi fai" provocò.

Voltò il capo, sogghignò.

"Accetterei" aggiunse seducente.

Lex gli accarezzò le gambe, premette le dita affusolate sulla pelle di lui e gliele sollevò. Entrò lentamente in lui, baciandolo ripetutamente sulle labbra. Le proprie pupille erano dilatate e le sue iridi grigie brillavano di riflessi argentei.

Tony annaspò, gli graffiò le spalle spingendosi in avanti.

"Alex!" chiamò, con voce rotta.

Ansimò, rimase fermo con le gambe allargate, deglutì ripetutamente e lo fissò negli occhi.

"Pensavo preferissi i polsi legati" biascicò.

Lex gli accarezzò la guancia sudata e lo guardò negli occhi.

"Mi andava un massaggio come quello che mi hai riservato" mormorò roco. Gli morse il mento, inumidendoglielo di saliva. Iniziò a muoversi su di lui ritmicamente, strusciandosi contro il più giovane.

"La prossima volta che stipuleremo degli accordi, potrebbero essere davvero quelli di un matrimonio".

Tony deglutì, ansimò rumorosamente spingendosi verso Lex; gettò il capo all'indietro e strinse la presa affondando le unghie.

"Va bene il BDSM, ma non illudermi" sussurrò.

Lo baciò con foga, teneva il petto schiacciato contro lo schienale della sedia sentendolo cigolare; le braccia arpionate alle spalle di Lex gli dolevano, gemeva e ansimava strofinando il viso sull'imbottitura.

Lex gli accarezzò la schiena, gli passò il naso sul collo sentendo i muscoli tesi ed inspirò. Accelerò il ritmo, la sua pelle pallida e arrossata risaltava su quella abbronzata dell'altro.

"Appena non sarà il sangue ad eccitarmi, metterò in pratica le mie promesse. Lo giuro" sussurrò roco. SI morse il labbro e si concentrò sui movimenti dei loro corpi. Venne con un ansito di piacere.

Tony schiacciò il capo contro lo schienale, tremò ansimando e venne a sua volta; deglutì voltando il capo, gli occhi erano lucidi e arrossati.

"Io lo voglio. Ora. Sempre" mormorò.

Gattonò in avanti facendo uscire Lex, si voltò con un gemito e si stese sotto di lui; gli prese il capo tra le mani.

"Io gestisco i miei affari, anche quelli di famiglia. Se vuoi davvero sposarmi, e non scherzavi, si fa a modo mio".

Lex si sdraiò su di lui e chiuse gli occhi.

"Si farà, allora" sussurrò. Si abbandonò, inspirando l'odore di sudore di Tony.

 


End file.
